Two Can Play At That Game
by T.J
Summary: Caroline trys to get Richard to notice her...


Two Can Play At That Game.

By TJ

Caroline watched the other passengers, everyone hurrying to settle in before the plane takes off. She grew nervous as the flight attendants went through the pre flight instructions. She listened intently, as she had never been entirely comfortable with air travel. *I'm glad this flights' only a few hours long. * She fidgeted in her seat as the plane taxied down the runway, picking up speed. At last they were in the air and her nerves were somewhat sated. *I hope this is a smooth flight. * With her already fragile stomach it wouldn't take much turbulence to make her violently ill. 

She looked out the window and her thoughts dwelled on the recent events in her life. *I can't believe I threw up live on air. * She thought about her disastrous appearance on the Tonight Show with Jay Leno and closed her eyes in pain. *I just hope it's not gonna end up on some bloopers show. * After she had been led off stage Annie had managed to get them back to their hotel. She had slept for a while but had waken early to pack, she wanted to get out of L.A but Annie had told her to relax.

"I can't relax! Millions of viewers have just watched me throw up. I'm never going to live this down!" She cried in embarrassment and began pacing nervously.

Annie grabbed her arm to stop her. "Caroline please, give it a few days and everyone will be discussing something else."

She sank down on the bed tiredly. "No-one will ever invite me on their show again, that's for sure."

Annie sat next to her and touched her knee kindly. "Well, at least you won't have the opportunity to throw up live on air again."

Caroline glared at Annie then began packing her suitcase.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't funny. Please stay."

Caroline shook her head regretting it instantly as her headache magnified. "Look, there's nothing for me to do here and as I'm feeling a little unwell, I might as well go home. Besides you don't want me around, not now you've got a television show to film."

Annie, knowing she wasn't going to change her mind, come to the airport and waited with her until her flight was called. *Well in a few hours I'll be in bed and I'll try to forget that yesterday ever happened. * Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice over the intercom. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your co-pilot speaking. We are now at cruising altitude so you may remove your seat belts and get up if you wish to. Thank you." 

She removed her seat belt and slouched in her seat and thought of Annie. *A pilot series with Shadoe Stevens - Wow! * She hoped this would be Annie's big break, after all her years of hard work she deserved one. *Thinking of big breaks, * her thoughts turned to Richard, *he's someone else who deserves success too. * She smiled fondly at the thought of him and wondered what he was up to. *He's probably raiding my fridge. Heck, Del and Charlie probably are too. * She remembered the last time she'd left for a break, it was a ski trip with Annie, she'd returned home to discover that her apartment resembled a disaster area. *I hope I'm not going to come home to a mess again, I'm just not in the mood for cleaning. * 

Someone nudged her elbow and she glanced up to see a man looking at her. 

"Excuse me for interrupting but are you Caroline Duffy?" 

*Oh no, please don't let him recognise me! * She blushed and tried to look innocent. "Er.. no. I just look like her, people mistake me for her all the time." She answered quickly. She hated lying but she couldn't face anyone, she was still too horrified at her drug induced vomiting.

"Oh okay, I'm sorry I disturbed you." The man smiled and turned back to his seat.

Caroline took off her jacket and put it over her face and tried to get a few hours sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Thankfully the flight home was quick and uneventful. Her journey from the airport home was a blur, her nerves were stretched to the limit and her head still pounded from her !trip!.

"Stupid elevator." She murmured as she struggled with her suitcase. *Ah, nearly home. * She opened her door and threw her suitcase inside.

"Here's my wife now."

Caroline looked up when she heard Richard's voice. *Wife? * Richard was approaching her, his eyes filled with - panic!? *I'm his wife? * She warmed at the thought but that's all she had time to do as a smiling?! Richard pulled her into his embrace and kissed her.

The kiss was fleeting but it managed to overwhelm Caroline enough to convince her to go along with his charade. "Hi Honey, I'm home." 

Richard smiled down at her then ushered her into her bedroom. He explained about Julia - the former love of his life and although she was exhausted she had decided to help Richard out. *What harm can it do to pretend to be Mrs Caroline Karinsky? *

They went back downstairs and Caroline was surprised at just how attractive Julia was. She'd seen the grainy black and white photo Richard had of Julia pinned to her 'Caroline' cartoon effigy but it clearly didn't do her any justice. She had olive coloured skin and long dark curly hair that framed a classically beautiful face. Her dark eyes and red lips certainly made an impression and Caroline could see why she would captivate Richard or any man. The force of Julia's personality had shocked her too; she was lively and forthright and probably didn't say anything she didn't mean. Caroline forced a smile as Julia commented on her apartment unsure whether she was being bitchy or just thoughtless.

All too soon Julia had to leave but not before Caroline had agreed to meet her and Marcello for dinner.

Caroline sat on the sofa and regarded Richard from his place at the partners' desk. "So, are you looking forward to tonight?"

"No and I can't believe you agreed to dine with Julia and Marcello. Why did you do that, anyway?"

Caroline glanced away guiltily before answering. "I was just being polite." She lied then explained. "You told me once that she was the love of your life all and I guess, I'm interested in what kind of woman she is - why you fell in love with her?"

Richard looked up curiously. "You are? Why?"

*Because I want to see the competition. * Caroline thought suddenly, surprised at how jealous she was but relied again on a partial truth. "You know me Richard, I'm just nosy."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Richard looked down and Caroline thought about what to wear. 

~~~~~~~~

Richard looked in the mirror and knotted his tie. His looked very handsome in his suit but all he could see was his stern frown. *I don't think I can face Julia, it's bad enough seeing her again without having to face her fiancé too. *

He had been surprised to meet Julia after all this time and he was overwhelmed with feelings. On one hand, he was pleased to see her as he remembered how loved and wanted she made him feel. But on the other hand, he remembered how brutally she'd broken his heart. He angrily turned away from his reflection. *You'd think that after all this time I'd be over the hurt. * He grimaced at his emotional state, it didn't seem fair that Julia was happy and he wasn't. *I bet she didn't even shed a tear over me. * Her affair with Gianni, the race car driver, had been very public. They had gone out together many times but no one had mentioned that fact to Richard. *Probably, because all those people were Julia's friends, not mine. In fact only made my first real friendships when I moved back here - when I met Caroline. *

He remembered meeting Caroline for the first time. He had quickly realised that her caring nature was genuine and had used her kindness to guilt trip her into giving him a job. *The best decision I ever made. * He knew he wasn't the easiest person to know but she had never given up on him, she made him feel loved and cherished, something until then, had been foreign to him. And through her he had met Del, Charlie, Remo and Annie, sure he had his fair share of arguments with them but secretly he greatly valued their friendships. 

He noticed the time and turned, picking up his keys and wallet. He checked his money, not happy with how much this night out was going to cost him. *I can't believe I'm about to blown all this cash in some expensive restaurant, just so I can have dinner with the woman who dumped me and broke my heart. * 

He would have refused tonight's offer in Caroline hadn't spoken up. She'd been so quick to accept Julia's invitation and he knew it was because she was curious about Julia. *Still, I should have refused. Why didn't I stop Caroline? * But deep down he knew why because as much as he detested having to spend time with Julia, he would be living his fantasy. *Tonight Caroline will be pretending to my wife and it's not like I haven't dreamed about it. * He smiled as he walked out. *Tonight could be good. *

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline dressed carefully, deciding to wear her new dress. It was made of red silk with a lighter red sash that went over her bust and tied around her neck. It was short and flared out, showing her legs, which she considered to be her best feature, to great effect. She applied her make up wearing a deep red lipstick, a colour that she never wore, but it did match her painted toe and fingernails. *I hope all this time and money won't go to waste. * 

Tonight Caroline was going to be outrageous; she was going to flirt and tease Richard like she'd never had with anyone. She was tired of having feelings for Richard and never doing anything about them but Julia's reappearance was the wake up call she'd needed. Now that she was certain of her feelings it was time to confront Richard with them. She looked at herself in the mirror, pleased at how sexy she looked. *If this doesn't get his attention - nothing will. *

~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard paced inside the lobby waiting for Caroline to arrive. She had some errands to run and was meeting him here. *Where is she? I hope she gets here before Julia and Marcello. *

"Richard?"

"There you are! You're late." He snapped as he turned to Caroline.

Caroline hid her smile. *Oh, he's so cute when he's nervous. * She reached out and touched his arm. "Richard, calm down. I'm here now."

Richard blew out a relieved breath and looked closely at Caroline. Her lips were red and glossy and he blinked in surprise. 

"Will you help me with my coat?" Caroline turned her back on Richard and deliberately let the coat fall slowly down back. *Well, it's time for the games to begin. *

Richard took the coat in his grasp but fumbled to keep hold as Caroline's back was revealed. Her shoulders and back were bare and his eyes followed the path of her spine, noticing the freckle at the small of her back that seemed to draw all of his attention. *Wow! * He knew that Caroline had an inbred conscience to do the right, moral thing but he'd always known that if she let that part of her go - darkness and light. *Stop! Don't go there! It's only torture; she doesn't feel the same way. * He breathed in her light scent and desire began to burn within him.

Caroline stepped out and turned to face Richard and posed. "You like?"

*Do I like? What's NOT to like? My God, her dress, her body...Whoa! Stop! * Richard nodded slowly unable to remove his eyes from her, which, thanks to the short dress, he could see a lot of.

"Aren't you going to check my coat?" Caroline asked please at Richard's speechlessness.

She pointed her hand to the cloakroom and Richard noticed her red nail polish, another reminder of what wicked delights Caroline could be capable of. Again he nodded numbly but went to check their coats.

Caroline smiled after him, her eyes bright. *Yes! * She thought triumphantly as she saw the appreciation in his gaze. *Tonight is going to be so much fun. * "I'm looking forward to night, are you?" She asked when Richard returned.

Richard nodded numbly still captivated by the sight of her.

"Reechard! Caroline!"

Both turned at Julia's voice. Julia was wearing some black, tight fitting, patterned dress and looked fabulous. Marcello was extremely handsome and Caroline was impressed

"Hello Julia." Caroline greeted. "Hello Marcello, it's nice to meet you." She stepped closer to Richard and took his arm, running a hand along its length. "This is my husband, Richard."

Richard, momentarily taken aback by Caroline's affection, quickly shook Marcello's hand. "Hello."

"Hello." Marcello smiled and then turned to the waiter raising his hand indicating he was ready to be seated.

They followed the waiter and smiled as she noticed the soft music and the small dance floor. *This is just getting better and better. * She smiled pleased that she might have the opportunity to dance with Richard. 

"Caroline, do you mind if I dance with your husband?"

Caroline glanced at Julia in surprise; they hadn't even been seated at their table yet. "Well he's not much of a dancer." 

"I'd love too." Richard answered and Caroline fumed as she followed him and the waiter to their table. 

Marcello seated himself and Caroline shrugged at his rebuff and sat down opposite him. Their table was next to the dance floor and the soft music and dull lighting made for a romantic atmosphere. "How are you enjoying your stay in New York?" She asked Marcello politely.

"You're jealous!" Marcello accused as he watched Julia.

"I am not!" She snapped. *Who am I kidding? Of course I'm jealous * She looked at the dance floor and watched as Julia danced close to Richard, her head on his shoulder. 

"You are. You're jealous." He accused. 

"Well, so are you!" She accused back angrily.

"Julia loves me, we are getting married, she is mine." He shouted angrily.

"Well Richard's my - " She stopped short when she realised her situation. *I've got no claim on Richard, he's free to do as he wishes. * She looked at Marcello who was waiting for her to finish and leaned forward. "He's my husband and I trust him." She hoped she sounded a lot more confident than she felt.

*Damn it! * She berated herself. She looked at the dancing pair and just knew, instinctually, that Julia was making her move on Richard. She watched them helplessly with a growing sense of concern, in her planning she'd not taken into account Julia's interest in Richard. *And obviously she still feels something, look at her, draping herself over Richard and in front of her fiancé too - the slut. *

She resigned herself to sitting back and watching Marcello watch Julia. *This is not how this evening was supposed to go. * She though glumly and waved at a waiter, wanting to order a large drink.

~~~~~~~

"Richard I am glad you came tonight, I was so surprised to see you the other day." Julia purred into his ear and Richard tensed slightly. 

"Same here." He replied. He knew he was being weak but she captivated him. She had a way of showing off her body that was revealing but without revealing much skin. 

"I have missed you, Reechard." Her hand ran along his shoulder.

"You have?"

"Of course. You know that I loved you - I still do." 

"What?" Richard gulped as Julia pressed herself against him and felt his body begin to react. *Damn, it's been so long since I've held a woman, my body's going crazy. * 

"It is true." Julia insisted. "Seeing you again has made me realise that ending our relationship was a huge mistake."

Richard suddenly felt anger at her flippant attitude. "Julia, you cheated on me and you weren't even discreet about it either."

"I know, but Gianni turned my head and my father, he refused to give me my trust fund because I was with you." She pouted and he remembered how she'd do that to get her own way. *Same old Julia, * he thought sadly, *she hasn't changed a bit. * But out loud he said, "So you're saying, that you chose your trust fund over me? How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I was young and didn't know any better. I'm so sorry I hurt you, maybe I can make it up to you." She pressed herself against him, rubbing her body against his.

He looked into her eyes seeing the promise of lust and passion, he opened his mouth to speak but his perpetual vision spotted Caroline talking heatedly with Marcello. *I wonder what's going on over there. * Fortunately the music stopped and the pianist excused himself for a break and Richard lead Julia to their table.

~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline was relieved when Richard seated himself but she could almost see the tension between him and Julia. *Well I'm not just gonna sit here and give in. This started off as a game but now - this is war. * She slowly nudged her chair away from the table. *He ought to have a pretty good view now. * She rested her hand on her thigh and patted it, drawing Richard's attention.

Richard smiled politely at something Marcello said and settled into his seat. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and felt colour rise in his face as he saw a lot of Caroline's legs. Her dress had ridden up revealing shapely calves and thighs, he gripped his wineglass willing himself to behave. *I'm not some horny teenager, I've got self-control. * He looked slyly at her legs again. *Yeah right, sure I have. *

"How did you meet?"

Richard jerked his gaze from Caroline and reddened, embarrassed at being caught. He glanced at Julia but fortunately she was talking to Caroline.

Caroline smiled, she'd been aware that she might be asked this and answered confidently. "It was at an art gallery opening," she leaned closer to Richard, "and I knew right away that he was someone I wanted to know better." She looked at him and purred seductively, "Do you remember Honey?"

Richard's eyes widened at the blatant sexual vibe Caroline was sending his way. Her voice was throaty and suggestive and he was so shocked that all he could do was nod. 

She glanced at him from under her lashes. "I knew from the first moment we met, that we were meant for each other, it was like we were connected somehow." She leaned forward and kissed Richard's cheek. "From that first kiss, I knew I wanted to be with him forever," She glanced at Julia and smiled knowingly, "and it wasn't long before I found out he definitely has the hands of a Sculptor." Caroline chuckled playfully like she was revealing a shared secret and lifted Richard's hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

Richard's mouth dropped open in shock, he was unable to believe that Caroline was being so provocative.

"Really?" Julia muttered and Caroline thought she seemed a bit annoyed. *Good, that'll teach her to keep her hands off Richard. * Obviously Julia didn't want to be out shined so she bored Caroline, through their meal, with tales of meeting Marcello, of his successful business, and of her jet set lifestyle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard was puzzled; Caroline had been behaving provocatively all night. *What is she doing? * The music began again and an idea hit him. *Maybe a dance or two will loosen her tongue and I'll get some answers. *

"Honey? Let's dance." He held out his hand to Caroline and moved to the dance floor. "Caroline what are you doing?" He asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Dancing." Caroline answered smiling into his chest.

"That's not what I meant and you now it." He said grinning but he really wanted to know what was going on. "What's with all the lies and stuff?"

"Stuff?" Caroline pressed herself against Richard and lifted her lips against his ear and purred. "We're married and I'm letting Julia know that."

His desire flared as her breath warmed his neck. "Don't you think you're going a bit over the top?"

"No." She pulled back and looked up at him. "You have no idea what it's like to be with me, consider this a preview." She smiled brightly then rested her head on his chest again.

They danced to a couple of songs, which gave Richard time to think. *Caroline's pretending to be my wife and she's driving me to distraction. She's actually flirting with me and enjoying it! Maybe I should show Caroline my acting skills too. * He tightened his arms around Caroline as the idea excited him. *That's it! If she can flirt and pretend to be my wife then I'll pretend to be her husband, I'll show her two can play at her game. * 

He twirled Caroline to the beat of the song and watched as her eyes widened in response. He pulled her close again and bent down to whisper in her ear. "You're right about showing Julia you're my wife, so I'm gonna show her I'm you husband."

Caroline blinked in surprise and pleasure as Richard bent forward, his lips brushing hers. She told herself that Richard was pretending but a part of her wanted to believe he was kissing her because he wanted to.

Richard was kissing her harder by the moment as his desire increased. *Caroline's kissing me! * There was no awkwardness or doubts, he knew with this one kiss, that he was Caroline's forever. *Now all need to do, is to let her know how I really feel. *

The kiss ended and Caroline looked into Richard's eyes her own filled with happiness and desire. *That kiss couldn't have been an act, could it? * She cast her glance towards the table but it was empty so she looked over Richard's shoulder and saw Marcello and Julia dancing. Julia's gaze met hers and Caroline smiled smugly, knowing Julia had witnessed the kiss. 

After several songs they sat and ordered dessert and Caroline kept up her charade, touching Richard and smiling sweetly at him. Dessert arrived and she looked delightfully at her Hot Fudge Chocolate cake. Julia and Marcello were sharing a Cheese platter and Richard was having ice cream.

Caroline loaded up her spoon and popped the cake in her mouth. Her eyes widened, "Ow!"

Richard turned and saw the look of distress on Caroline's face as she reached for the water. "No - allow me." Richard, his spoon loaded with ice cream, fed Caroline.

Caroline opened her mouth and Richard placed the spoon between her lips. The ice cream melted slowly in her mouth but it quenched the heat. She pulled back slightly letting the spoon slip from her lips.

"Is that better, Love?" Richard asked with such gentleness that Caroline was rendered speechless. Her gaze locked with Richard's and she nodded. *I might be mistaken but I finally think Richard's enjoying this. *

Richard shivered with longing as the tip of her tongue slipped over her lips, licking off the remainder of the dessert. 

"I'm fine now, thank you." She felt light-headed and wished that his affection was for real.

"You're welcome." Richard saw desire and want in her eyes and that gave him the courage to lean in and kiss her tenderly. The kiss tasted of Chocolate and Vanilla and Richard pulled back sharply surprised at how aroused he was.

Caroline looked deeply into his eyes and saw his desire. "I love you Richard." She whispered her heart betraying her common sense. *Idiot! You've probably scared him off. * But Richard's face brightened immediately and he kissed her again, for longer.

Richard touched her, lovingly embracing her petit body and ignored everything and everyone around them. He loosened his hold on her and was overwhelmed at all the emotions he'd dreamed of seeing, shining in her eyes. "I love you too, Caroline." 

He spoke with such emotion that tears of joy fell down her cheeks. *He loves me! He loves me! *

Richard touched her face brushing aside the tears. "Don't cry Caroline, I hate to see you cry."

"I'm not upset Richard, I'm just so happy." She reassured him.

They reached for each other needing a physical connection, their hands met and they were lost in each other. Neither noticed when Julia flounced out of the restaurant dragging a bewildered Marcello with her.

Caroline leaned forward and kissed Richard again passionately. His lips were warm and soft against hers and she didn't want it to end but as with most things, it eventually did.

Richard smiled and stood extending his hand to her. "May I have the honour of this dance?"

Caroline laughed at his formality as she took he encased her in his embrace. Together they drifted around the dance floor, holding each other close whispering words of love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard walked to the window and looked on the dimly lit street. He could not get over Caroline, her dress, the way she'd behaved. It had shocked and secretly pleased him and he had enjoyed the pretence as much as she had.

"Richard?"

Caroline saw the desire and longing in his eyes as he faced her and felt her own desire increase. She walked approached him until she was almost pressed against him and touched his cheek. "Tonight wasn't really about meeting Julia and Marcello, tonight was about you." She confessed.

"It was?" 

"Yes." Caroline confirmed and continued to caress his face, lightly touching his cheekbones and jaw. "Tonight I was trying to seduce you." She confessed blushing. She smiled at his look of disbelief. "I wanted you to notice me not just as a friend or your boss but as a woman. Do you know what I mean?" She asked not sure how lucid she was being.

Richard felt giddy and Caroline was making absolute sense for once. "Yes and believe me, I've noticed you. I noticed you along time ago, in fact I've always wanted you to notice me as more than your assistant."

It was Caroline's turn to be surprised. "Really?"

"Really."

Caroline slid her hand to the nape of his neck and whispered against his cheek. "Believe me I did, I always thought that there was something between us but I was never sure."

"Well now you are."

Caroline moved her lips across his face leaving a trail of heat on his skin. "I love you." She slowly moved her lips over his.

Richard wrapped his arms around her, his hands gliding over cool silk and warm skin. His lips moved over hers, firm and sure. Nothing else mattered to him for all that he wanted in life was in his arms.

The kiss came to a natural end and Richard let his soul rejoice. He looked down at her his very own angel and smiled. "I love you."

They hugged then Caroline took his hand and he followed her towards the stairs. 

"Are you sure about this Caroline? I don't want us to rush into anything you might regret." Caroline threw him a smouldering look and he knew that was his answer. He had imagined this taking place in so many ways and already the reality far outshone his imagination. He knew tonight would change him, it should have scared him for he was not a brave man but he was taking this step with Caroline and he knew she would never let him fall.

He had finally found his Sincere Amore and for the first time in his life, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to live. He smiled and without doubt or reservation but with a longing and a sense of fulfilment, stepped into Caroline's bedroom. He closed the door behind him, knowing the next time he left her room, it would be in a world were their souls would be together forever.

The End.


End file.
